Willowstar (Mariatova)
Willowstar is a light brown tabby she-cat with a white patch on her side, a torn ear and green eyes. History In the Cruel Weather Arc Wind Willowpelt leads the night patrol with Bloomfang, Xerustail, Zinniapaw, and Hazelstorm. They find a fox and it tackles her. Willowpelt’s ear gets torn off by the fox, but she manages to scratch at the fox and it runs away. Bloomfang helps her get to the medicine cat den. Bearpelt helps Willowpelt heal up, applying cobwebs to her bleeding ear. She thanks Bearpelt and the medicine cat comments on it being her job. Willowpelt is seen later sharing tongues with Pondeye. Rain Willowpelt leads a hunting patrol with Pondeye, Rainshallow, and Bearpelt. Pondeye questions why the medicine cat is going on a hunting patrol with them, and Bearpelt responds about Leafbare being close. Willowpelt catches a plump thrush, while Rainshallow catches a vole. She congratulates the rather old cat on catching the vole, since they are very fast. Rainshallow thanks her and says she will be retiring to the elders den rather soon. Pondeye adds that Rainshallow is rather fine with hunting, and that she could probably manage quite fine without all the apprentices bringing her food. Rainshallow laughs and remarks that she bet she could. Willowpelt realizes Bearpelt is nowhere to be seen, and flicks her tail nervously. a bush rustles and Bearpelt comes out with two mice in her jaws and a snake in her jaws. Pondeye is in shock and asks how she could have caught a snake. She says that medicine cats know how to hunt, too. Everyone heads back with their prey and deposits it at the prey pile. Pricklestar and Willowpelt are also mentioned at the gathering, sharing tongues waiting for BranchClan. Snow Pricklestar dies via greencough, and willowpelt becomes leader. She talks to Pondeye late at night about her new found strength and power and how it was all part of a ‘plan’. Willow’star holds a meeting, wanting Dapple’moon, Rough’tail, and Thorn’heart to meet her at night alone. Roughtail is suspicious and so is Dapplemoon, but Willowstar says its a little chat about apprentices and them possibly mentoring some. Dapple’moon tells Willow’star that she is excepting kits, and as a result cannot come. Willow’star mews that she should be in the nursery. Roughtail and Thornheart meet Willowstar at a river and she drowns Thornheart. Roughtail tries to get away but she tackle him and bites down on his neck. She then drags Thornheart’s body out of the stream and insert bitemark into it. At sunhigh, the warriors realize that Roughtail, Thornheart, and Willowstar haven’t returned yet and start to worry. But then Willowstar bursts into camp and blames the death of Thornheart and Roughtail on a two foxes, as they ’fought’ bravely. She announces that a vigil will happen at moonrise, and orders a patrol to find the location of the foxes. The patrol comes back with no sign of them. Dapple’moon mews that the bodies don’t smell of fox, and Willowstar struggles with a comeback. She says that the foxes scent seemed to be stale to begin with, maybe a technique so Warriors couldn’t smell them, and then the foxes attacked. Category:Cats Category:Mariatova's Cats �� Category:Mariatova's Stuff Category:Dark Forest Cats (Mariatova) Category:She-cats (Mariatova) Category:Ivyclan Cats (mariatova) Category:Faded Cats (Mariatova)